1. Field
The disclosure relates to an organic electroluminescence (“EL”) display device, and more particularly, to a bottom emission type organic EL display devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic electroluminescence (“EL”) display device typically includes an emission layer in each pixel thereof. The organic EL display device may adjust an amount of emitted light by adjusting an amount of current to be applied to the emission layer, and thus the organic EL display device typically has high energy efficiency. In the organic EL display device, reflected light (ghost light), which is derived from external light, may be emitted toward an observer through a display surface (refers to the outermost surface of the organic EL display device), such that the contrast and color reproducibility of the organic EL display device may be decreased.